


Meeting in Heaven

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe – Pre-Canon, Bullying, But Aziraphale Doesn't Remember, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: A drabble based on the thought "What if one reason for the Rebellion was that God had been punishing angels arbitrarily for small mistakes and the Rebellion caused her to reconsider her behaviour?" Raphael meets an angel who has a small crush on him and who comes (temporarily) to a bad end, and he cannot let it go.





	Meeting in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I'm in general not a big fan of the headcanon "Crowley and Aziraphale knew each other in Heaven but one of them had his memories wiped" because a) it is a very depressing thought b) it somehow takes some of the magic away from the first meeting at the Wall. 
> 
> All the same, I felt that this thought experiment had a certain melancholic charm, so here goes.

He just couldn't. Couldn't forget the face, eyes wide when he understood what was going to happen. Despite himself, he replayed the scene in his mind over and over again.

*

The angel who had been assigned to bring them holy water came in, clearing his throat. "Here it is. Where should I put it?" He was looking at Raphael, ignoring Gabriel and Michael even if the latter two stood closer to him. Raphael did not notice that he had been addressed, so the angel took some timid steps, approaching him. "- Raphael?", he asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you were talking to me." _Cute_ , he thought. He noticed Michael and Gabriel chattering in the background, but did not give it much thought. "What's your name?", he asked.

The angel blushed, and it became clear why he had addressed only him. It was not the first time someone had a small crush on the red-haired archangel, after all. Raphael gave him an inviting smile.

"Uh, Aziraphale", he replied, his voice unsure.

"Nice to meet you", the archangel replied.

The blush intensified even more. "Li- Likewise", Aziraphale stammered. "I like what you've done with the stars", he blurted out. "Especially Alpha Centauri."

"Thank you. I'm very fond of this star system, too", he admitted.

"It's so beautiful. Especially the way Rigil and Toliman appear to be one single celestial body at first glance, even if they are two stars", the other angel added. "The optical illusion is..." His enthusiastic praise was interrupted by Gabriel, who called to him "Hey, no dawdling. We didn't ask for the holy water for fun, you know."

Aziraphale swallowed. "Ah, of course. Sorry. Where does this go?"

Gabriel pointed at a position next to Michael. "Over there."

"All right", Aziraphale replied and hurried over. When he was almost at the specified spot, he suddenly stumbled, and Raphael could have sworn that Michael had tripped him up. The angel let go of the flask, which dropped to the floor and broke into pieces.

"Clumsy!", Uriel commented from behind.

"Oh, no. What are we going to do with you?", Gabriel said, looking at Aziraphale with raised eyebrows.

Raphael wasn't sure who had in effect (telepathically) called God, but suddenly, he heard her voice. "What is the matter?"

Michael stepped forward in direction of the voice. "This angel dropped a flask of holy water."

God sighed. "Not again. Will they never learn to be careful?"

Gabriel interjected "Apparently not. Maybe..."

"...you aren't strict enough, my lord", Uriel completed the sentence.

"Maybe. Well. I cannot have that", God determined, a harsh undertone in her voice which caused Aziraphale's eyes to go wide.

"But...", Raphael tried to protest. Before he could add anything, Aziraphale was enveloped in a ball of light and disappeared.

Aghast, the healer angel stared at the spot where the angel had been just a moment before.

*

The truth was that occurrences of this sort had become more frequent lately and would probably not stop any time soon. God punishing angels for all sorts of trivial mistakes. Obliterating them completely on several instances, like Aziraphale. Raphael sighed and went to look for his good friend.

"Lucifer", he greeted him, "I have thought about it."

The other angel gave him an expectant glance. "And?"

Raphael took a deep breath. "I'm still feeling very bad about the whole thing, but... I'm in."

The lightbringer smiled.

*

 _How did that happen? Even Raphael was among them. Where did I go wrong?_ She shuddered at the memory of casting them out, burning their wings. But it had had to be done. She could not keep the rebels in Heaven. _Maybe I should not have treated the angels like this,_ she pondered. _Given them more respect. Not punishing them for smaller mistakes._ She could not take back what she had done, could she? _Oh, wait. I can, actually. Of course. I just need to wipe the memories of the punishments and bring the obliterated angels back._

So it came that Aziraphale was given a second life, without any memory of the first.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to SolemnArt/@SolemnRosary on Twitter for the lovely illustration of their meeting <3 The tweet is here: https://twitter.com/SolemnRosary/status/1178697215407280128/photo/1


End file.
